Here Comes Goodbye
by crazyperson17
Summary: Here comes the pain...Bella was left by Him. His piano was left in the house, the one he loves so much and it serves as a connection to him. Finally able to cope, Bella expresses herself in front of the Volturi through Song. One-shot-Songfic


**Here Comes Goodbye**

A Twilight Songfic One Shot (For Now)

By crazyperson17

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any music used in this Songfic

* * *

><p>Edward left me and his grand piano behind. I thought he love me, but I knew he loved this piano so I decided to learn how to play it. Even if it hurt to remember him after he promised to never leave, I couldn't leave this glorious instrument alone in the dreary Cullen house.<p>

The pain that Edward left in my heart was vicious and I needed to let it out somehow which lead me to writing songs and posting videos on youtube.

So that's how I ended up playing in front of the Volturi still as a human even though I knew they were vampires that fed off humans, their red eyes giving them away.

**"I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel roadAnd its not like him to drive that slow, nothings on the radioFootsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbellHe usually comes right in, now I can tell"**

Edward never followed the speed limit, driving as fast as he pleased. Nor did he ever listen to me when I told him to slow down, me being the Chief of Police's daughter.

**"Here comes goodbye, here comes the last timeHere comes the start of every sleepless nightThe first of every tear I'm gonna cryHere comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changedAnd I was right here in his arms tonight, but here comes goodbye"**

It was hard for me to sleep now, when I was with him I would sleep in his arms at night and I can still remember the day things took a turn to worse.

_...Bella, we're leaving...Bella, your no good for me...This is the last time you'll ever see me..._

He left me in the woods with no way to get home, even if it wasn't very far away but I was a huge klutz. **"I can hear him say I love you like it was yesterdayAnd I can see it written on his face that he had never felt this wayOne day I thought Id see him at the end of the aisle (with her daddy by her side)And violins would play here comes the bride"**Edward wanted me to get over him, as if that would ever happen. I would never love anyone the same again, I mean he was a vampire so no one was like him. When _he_ left, _he _took my heart with him and I don't think I could ever be happy with out _him._

**"Here comes goodbye, here comes the last timeHere comes the start of every sleepless nightThe first of every tear I'm gonna cryHere comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed(d)And I was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye "**

When I stopped playing, I realized that I closed my eyes as I was playing, I was picturing my bronze haired Adonis. Opening my eyes I saw one of the men in thrones clapping.

"Very good. Your very talented my dear," he said. I just watched him and nodded my thanks. "Your not scared are you?"

"No, Never. What do I have to be afraid of? I already had my heart broken. And I know your a vampire."

"Bella?" I heard my angel say. I turned to see Edward being held back, is it true? Did he still love me?

"Interesting," The man who complimented sounded amused at the fact my beautiful Edward could love a human.

"Aro no! Don't hurt her!," Edward yelled at the old man.

"Aro, if that is your name. Just kill me. I have nothing to live for anymore," I stated.

"Why would I get rid of a creature as beautiful and talented as you?""Just kill me or else I'll kill myself."

The old man snapped his fingers and 2 dark haired vampires were by my side.

"Felix, change her." The vampire named Felix bit my neck, when the other one held me down. _Good bye Edward, my love_

Soon the burning agony began. I felt as though I was burning. How long was I like this? I shall never know. As my heart beat increased the pain increased with it. The pain seemed to move toward my heart. As my heart beat it's last beats I was fire hot. ...Thump...Thump...Thump. It was silent, my heart was dead and I lost my love and yet I was still alive.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was red eyes staring down at me, Aro was smiling and my beloved Edward's scent was in the air. Presented to me in a jar was ash that smelt like him and I knew what would happen to me if I were ever to cross the Volturi; I would end up like my bronze haired Adonis, ash inside a jar. If I were to go against them, then I could be with him.

That's when I knew I would get my revenge, because no one messes with Isabella Marie Swan without paying the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>Hold those who you love close, you never know what can happen or how much time together you may have.<strong>

**I love anybody who reads this or any of my stories, I can't tell you guys enough how much I love you guys and how greatful I am that someone actually likes reading what I write. I've gone through many rough patches in life recently and this is my way of escaping my world. Books aren't enough now, I like reading on fanfiction because there are real people in there, I can see each and everyone's personality in their writing (it's perfect, even if you need to improve in some areas). Everybody learns something new each and every day.**

**Thank you all :)**

**I'm very emotional right now, as you can image due to my sappy speach. I just don't want to lose any of you, no matter what. I've already lost to many to young, even if the people are alive they just aren't in my life and that's one of my regrets...pushing people away. I never let anyone close to me, in a personal manner unless it's friendship. And the one person who I might of let in closer than that left me, he picked someone else.**

**Oh another sappy speach thinger, this is starting to sound like my diary. Oh look more tears :_) but hey at least they're happy tears right now**

**Hope you review, no mpre sappy speache thinger in any of my updates anytime soon. So get a good look at me now while you can while I await advice from a friend.**

**Once again I love you all, even if you don't return my feelings. Thank you :) Not many people read songfics, well at least that I know of so only a few will read this note. ****I know possiably Adam may read this, but only cuz I mentioned this to him...hey Adam (love my shout out?) love ya too (friend way of course, I love all my friends)**

**~Summer**


End file.
